User talk:CatWitchBlair
hey bri i love and always will until my last dieing breath <3 for better or for worse in sickness or in health till death do us part im on the chat......... Ultimate ninja master 22:56, January 18, 2012 (UTC) IM on the chat im there Ultimate ninja master 00:22, January 20, 2012 (UTC) hi hey blair im on the chat when you get the chance please come on.Ultimate ninja master 22:03, January 20, 2012 (UTC) im on the chat now please come. http://legendofzeldaadventuresoflink.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Ultimate ninja master 00:50, January 21, 2012 (UTC) coming back on? im sorry if the REALLY far away thing pissed you off but its a MAJOR plot device. I may not be on later. my dad says the downloads are getting too high i may get off later but then again you havent come back on left not sure if mad or error but anyway yeah...if im not there...i may come back but IDKUltimate ninja master 21:59, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Blair please come back on my mom kicked me off internet earlier.Ultimate ninja master 01:08, January 25, 2012 (UTC) please come back on to chat. my internet freaked out. Ultimate ninja master 02:53, January 26, 2012 (UTC) hi im on the chatUltimate ninja master 21:09, January 26, 2012 (UTC) hey blair its 5:33 where i am right now i sent last 1 around 3:30 where are you busy i guess come on whenever you get the chance http://legendofzeldaadventuresoflink.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Ultimate ninja master 22:34, January 26, 2012 (UTC) WHERE ARE YOU PLEASE come you said we would continue today it is 7:47 where i am i have been on since 3:30 im gonna stay on till atleast midnight PLEASE i you can come on.Ultimate ninja master 00:48, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ............oh man its 8:17 im still waiting I WILL WAIT ALL NIGHT if i have to http://legendofzeldaadventuresoflink.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Ultimate ninja master 01:18, January 27, 2012 (UTC) im on the chat i hope you come this time and sorry for posting all those messages i didnt know you were on COD.....thats what grunt saidUltimate ninja master 21:16, January 27, 2012 (UTC) if i not on the chat when you get there PLEASE wait for me my aunt wants to call somone (she is staying here till sunday) so if you go to chat and im not there PLEASE wait for me Ultimate ninja master 21:28, January 27, 2012 (UTC) hi blair if you get this message please reply on my talkpage (on this wiki)Ultimate ninja master 00:30, January 29, 2012 (UTC) hey just waiting in chat..... http://legendofzeldaadventuresoflink.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Ultimate ninja master 21:44, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ......hi are you coming back? its been atleast 2 to 3 hours.Ultimate ninja master 22:40, January 29, 2012 (UTC) im on the chat. im on Ultimate ninja master 21:52, January 30, 2012 (UTC) hi im on the chat waiting.....Ultimate ninja master 22:22, January 30, 2012 (UTC) me and grunt are on chat you wanna come on? me and grunt are on chatUltimate ninja master 00:14, January 31, 2012 (UTC) im on im on chatUltimate ninja master 03:00, January 31, 2012 (UTC) hey me and pikachu are on chat http://legendofzeldaadventuresoflink.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Ultimate ninja master 17:48, January 31, 2012 (UTC) hi im on chat and it is 6:03 where i am eastern time Ultimate ninja master 23:03, January 31, 2012 (UTC) hey blair whats up me and grunt are on the chat wana come? http://legendofzeldaadventuresoflink.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Ultimate ninja master 01:03, February 1, 2012 (UTC) hi whats up if your reading this if ya want to hop on chat. http://legendofzeldaadventuresoflink.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Ultimate ninja master 20:46, February 1, 2012 (UTC) whatz up for some reason i cant message you on halo nation anymore infact i cant message anyone so im gonna have to messgae you here now (come on to chat if ya want to)Ultimate ninja master 13:13, February 5, 2012 (UTC)